Hoy tengo ganas de ti
by hadita1991
Summary: songfic basado en esta preciosa canción, cuando oyes una canción y la historia se escribe sola, en mi caso salió esto. post-hogwarts


-¡Ya estoy harto de esta situación!- estalló Ron sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

-No me mires así, si tanto la echas de menos ¿por qué no vas y le pides perdón?

-Ron, no es tan sencillo …

-¡Desde luego que lo es! Metiste la pata, Harry, pero de eso hace ya un mes, deja de comértela con los ojos y ve a hablar con ella.

Volvió a mirar en dirección a Hermione y vió que Terry se acercaba a ella y le susurraba algo, fue suficiente para que los celos volvieran a cegarle.

-No, no fue mi culpa.

-¡Cómo que no! Sí que lo fue, Harry, no tenías motivos para enfadarte así con ella ¡Por Merlín! Lleváis siete años siendo solo amigos , cinco de novios y tres viviendo juntos, no sé cómo puedes estar aquí mirándola sin hacer nada ¿no extrañas besarla? ¿despertar a su lado?

-Vaya, ¿cuándo te volviste tan romántico?

-Supongo que debes agradecérselo a Luna, no me cambies de tema, Harry, no pierdas a Hermione por tu estúpido orgullo…

-Hola, chicos- saludó una voz soñadora.

-Hola, Luna- dijo el pelirrojo mientras saludaba a su novia con un breve beso.

-Hola, Luna, bueno pareja yo me retiro por hoy.

-Está bien, Harry, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho y no olvides la cena de mañana.

-No te preocupes, Ron, pensaré en ello y no, no lo he olvidado, buenas noches- se despidió.

Harry salió del edificio y se fue a casa ¡qué grande se le hacía sin la castaña! Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y entró al baño, al mirarse al espejo encontró a una persona que parecía que tenía mucha más edad que la suya, Ron tenía razón, este mes sin Hermione se le había hecho una tortura larguísima. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a la castaña, lo extrañaba todo de ella, despertar a su lado, hablar de cualquier cosa, extrañaba su roce, ¡si incluso extrañaba a Crookshanks!

Pensando en qué diablos iba a decirle al día siguiente se metió en la cama e intentó conciliar el sueño, sin duda volvería a ser una noche bastante larga.

 _ **POV Hermione**_

Hermione entró al recibidor de casa de sus padres, inmediatamente se acercó a recibirla su enorme gato.

-Ey, buenas noches- dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

Subió las escaleras hacía su habitación, iba a mirar por la ventana cuando su mirada se cruzó con una foto de Harry y ella, sonrió tristemente mientras cogía la fotografía entre sus manos. En ella salían en su segundo aniversario, era la noche en la que ambos habían decidido vivir juntos, y pensar que ahora llevaban un mes sin hablarse, cierto que había sido una tontería sencilla de aclarar, pero fue suficiente para decirse cosas que no debían haberse dicho. Cuanto lo extrañaba, echaba de menos su voz, perderse en sus ojos verdes, sus pequeñas manías….

Apoyó la frente en el cristal de la ventana mientras las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas, sin duda esa noche también sería muy larga.

 _ **POV Harry**_

Al día siguiente….

-Harry ¡quieres estarte quieto!- exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo, Ron?

-¡Por Merlín! ¿Quieres explicarme qué te pasa?

\- Nada, solo estoy nervioso

\- ¿Nervioso? ¡No me digas que conseguí que entraras en razón!

-Eh, algo así, supongo

-¡Al fin! Esto se suspirar el uno por el otro me recuerda a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts y no se atrevían a decir lo que sentían por el otro. Cuéntame, ¿cómo piensas pedirle perdón? ¿Será hoy verdad?

-Sí, lo haré hoy, pero aún no sé cómo…

\- Mmm ¿por qué no durante el baile después de la cena?

\- Claro, me acerco después de un mes y hago como si nada.

\- Si quieres que Hermione te mate… no sé, intento aportar ideas.

\- Espera, creo que se me acaba de ocurrir algo…

Esa misma noche Harry se arreglaba en su habitación antes de la cena del Ministerio, sonrió al mirarse al espejo, esperaba que todo saliera como había planeado, cogió una rosa que había dejado en el recibidor y salió de casa.

La cena se le hizo interminable, no podía apartar los ojos de Hermione, la observó hablar con Ginny y Draco. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad la cena terminó y dieron paso al baile. Ron le dio un codazo.

-¡Vamos, Harry!

-Ron, déjale, está nervioso, ¿por qué no nos tomamos una copa y así se relaja un poco?- dijo Luna.

Harry seguía mirando a Hermione mientras le daba una vuelta a la copa entre sus manos, se preguntaba cuándo era la última vez que había estado tan nervioso, de inmediato obtuvo la respuesta, la vez que se le declaró ¿y si no era suficiente?

-Harry, relájate, será suficiente y dentro de unos años esto será solo una anécdota más.

-¿y si…?

-¡Por Merlín, Harry! Estamos hablando de Hermione, demuestra que eres un Gryffindor, por cierto, una canción más y es tu turno

Harry le miró nervioso, esperaba no hacer el ridículo y por encima de todo que Hermione le perdonara y poner fin la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Poco a poco bajo el ritmo de la música y la luz se volvió más tenue, empezaron a sonar unos suaves acordes, tenía localizada a la castaña desde hacía bastante tiempo, pero temía su reacción, lentamente se acercó a ella mientras la música sonaba.

 _ **Fuiste ave de paso y no sé por qué razón**_

 _ **Me fui acostumbrando cada día más a ti.**_

 _ **Los dos inventamos la aventura del amor,**_

 _ **Llenaste mi vida y después te vi partir,**_

 _ **Sin decirme adiós yo te vi partir.**_

Llegó ante ella y con una tímida sonrisa le ofreció la rosa. La castaña le miró confundida, pero cogió la rosa.

-¿bailas conmigo?- le preguntó en un susurro.

Hermione sonrió y cogió la mano que el moreno le tendía.

 _ **Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino**_

 _ **y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo**_

 _ **Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti**_

 _ **Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma**_

 _ **y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana**_

 _ **hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti.**_

Harry sonrió al recordar como la chica le había enseñado a bailar hacía ya tantos años. Giraron al ritmo de la preciosa melodía, no podía creer que volviera a tenerla entre sus brazos.

 _ **No hay nada más triste, que el silencio y el dolor  
nada más amargo, que saber que te perdí  
hoy busco en la noche, el sonido de tu voz**_ _ **  
y donde te escondes, para llenarme de ti  
llenarme de ti, llenarme de ti.**_

Harry bajó la cabeza y la miró, sabía que era una de sus canciones favoritas ¡cuántas veces había sonado de fondo mientras cenaban! Hermione levanto la cabeza y le sorprendió mirándola, y como tantas otras veces, supo sin palabras que le había perdonado, que ahora todo estaba bien entre ellos.

 _ **Quiero en tus manos abiertas buscar mi camino  
y que te sientas mujer solamente conmigo  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Quiero apagar en tus labios la sed de mi alma  
y descubrir el amor juntos cada mañana  
hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti  
Hoy tengo ganas de ti, hoy tengo ganas de ti.**_

Poco a poco se fue acercando a sus labios, fue un beso corto y dulce, al terminar apoyó la frente en la de la castaña.

-Perdóname, fui un idiota, lo sé, este mes sin ti ha sido una locura, hubiera preferido enfrentarme mil veces a Voldemort.- Hermione le calló con un beso.

\- Lo sé, también lo fue para mí, te he echado muchísimo de menos

-No quiero volver a separarme nunca de ti, quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando me despierte y lo último que vea antes de dormirme.- dijo el moreno.

-Para mí también ha sido una tortura estar sin ti, te quiero.

\- y yo a ti- dijo antes de sellar sus palabras con un beso.

Justo al separarse alguien los abrazo a los dos.

-¿Esto significa que por fin todo está bien?

-¡RON! Vaya facilidad tienes para romperles el momento- le regañó Luna mientras Harry y Hermione estallaban en carcajadas, Ron seguía sin tener remedio.

-Pero Lunita, solo me preocupo por mis amigos, ¿y bien?- insistió el pelirrojo.

-Sí, Ron, estamos bien- le contestó Hermione.

-Venga Ron, vamos a molestar a otra parte- dijo Luna llevándoselo del brazo.

Harry y Hermione veían la escena divertidos, cuando sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse no pudieron evitar reírse, vaya personaje tenían por mejor amigo.

-Como siga así sé de alguien que hoy mandarán a dormir al sofá- dijo el moreno riendo mientras veía como Luna volvía a regañar a Ron.

\- Me pregunto cómo Luna lo sigue aguantando- rio Hermione.

\- Ahí viene de nuevo, que le pasará ahora

\- ¡Por favor chicos, decidle a la pesada de mi novia que no ha sido para tanto!- suplicó cuando llegó hasta sus amigos.

\- Ron, deja de molestar o esta noche duermes en el sofá- dijo Luna llegando hasta ellos.

-Pero Lunita….- Harry y Hermione volvieron a estallar en carcajadas ante la escena.

-Está bien Luna, es Ron, ya estamos acostumbrados.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué has querido decir con eso Hermione?

-Nada malo, Ron, que te queremos tal y como eres- dijo Harry- ¿os apetece tomar algo en un sitio más tranquilo?

\- Sí, por favor! No quiero seguir viendo a Malfoy besuquearse con mi hermana.- dijo haciendo una mueca de asco.

Luna, Harry y Hermione rieron ante su actitud, y divertidos se dirigieron hacia la salida.

 **FIN**


End file.
